


love conquers all

by Aeneas



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Ice Queen, Major character death - Freeform, Smut, Violence, alot of violence, but its only temporary!!!!!!!!!!!, the huntsman winters war au, this is based of the snowhite and the huntsman movie so like ye, where kara and lena dont have the powers just its like a fantasy world yanno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 12:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15994904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeneas/pseuds/Aeneas
Summary: Kara and Lena were taken from their families and grew up training their whole lives as warriors for the Ice Queen Freya, what happens when they start to fall in love in Queen Freyas society where to love is forbidden?





	love conquers all

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this chapter has no lena and kara in it. At. All. That being said this is still an important chapter because it has important backup information for the future chapters. I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO HAVE LENA AND KARA

_love will make the scared brave_

_the weak strong and the sad happy love **conquers**  all_

 

_Tonight's the night._

     Rain trickled on the windows as a single warm light shined through the palace window, a slender figure stood tall, dress flowing just past her ankles. The floorboards creaked as the Queen made her way around the kitchen cutting up chicken and mixing it in a warm broth decorated with herbs, she hummed a lullaby as her pale hands worked the liquid around. 

_Tonight's the night._

     The King had been foolish with money, spending it on whores and the army, he dismissed every suggestion she had. He wouldn't even pay attention to her as if she were not even there, he cared more about his prostitutes than his wife. Queen Ravenna had enough, you could say she was bitter.

_Tonight's the night._

     She slipped out the colorless cyanide that she had hidden in her dress and dumped the bottle in the bowl and discarded the container in her dress. Thunder hummed soundly filling the silent room with a boisterous roar. Taking the wooden spoon she made swift circles making sure the poison was spread out evenly and lightly tapped the spoon on the side of the bowl. Topping it off with some fresh parsley for the odor she set the bowl onto a tray, making her way to give the King his last meal. 

     She walked briskly towards the dining table, the wooden floorboards groaning in response, every step calculated her eyes locked onto his big frame. Chestnut curly hair neatly brushed to reveal a strong, gloomy face, tender hazel eyes, set far within their sockets, watched the crackling fire. Dark stubble delightfully complimented his cheekbones and omits an amusing memory of his former lovers. This is the face of King Gabriel, There's something bewildering about him, perhaps it's a feeling of coldness or perhaps it's simply his temperament. But nonetheless, people often ask him for favors, while trying to avoid him. 

     "I made your favorite." 

     "You're too good to me." He sat up straight and placed a hand on her back.

     The Queen set the tray down in front of Gabriel and gently stroked the back of his head.

     "I hope you enjoy it." 

     Ravenna sat opposite of the King at the small wooden table and watched him keenly, he shuffled uncomfortably under her strong gaze.

     "You didn't make yourself some?" he eyed her curiously.

     "I think I'm hungry for something else." In an attempt to distract his curiosity, she slowly moved her foot up his leg and set it right in his crotch area extracting a groan from the King. He began to stand but Ravennas pressing foot put him to a halt.

     "After dinner." She said in a sultry tone "Eat." 

     Gabriel hesitantly set himself back into his seat and ate a spoonful of the soup, sounds of the spoon taping the bowl filled the room. Ravenna watched eagerly her finger tugging at her lip, looking for any signs of side effects. After finishing about half of the soup he looked up at the Queen, sticking his index finger in his mouth and sucking off access broth with a smile tugging at his lips.

     "Mmm that is very good darling, better than it usually is in fact." he picked up the table napkin and dabbed gently at his plump lips. 

     "Now.. time for you to eat now, yeah?" Gabriel smirked at Ravenna who was stuck in a state of shock as to why he wasn't dead. She became antsy tapping her foot impatiently on the floor while staring at the King. Gabriel noticed her trouble and reached out for her hand.

     "Are you okay darling, what's troubling you?" 

     Ravenna met his hazel eyes softening at the touch of his hand and forced a smile onto her face.

     "It's nothing." But it was something the poison didn't work, perhaps she had grabbed the wrong one but she was so sure that it was. She subconsciously began to tap her foot on the floor. 

     "Very well." The King began to stand and took his first step forward, only he continued to go forward until his body met the table with a deafening crack. Gabriel let out a grunt as he collided with the floor, Ravenna watched startled and looked questioningly over to the King on the floor whos pants of breaths grew heavier by the second. Lighting filled the room as it mixed with the song of thunder, the soup had got flung onto the floor and soaked into the lion carpet. 

     "R-ravenna h-help I c-c-can't breathe." His chest was rising and falling and beads of sweat began to sprout on his forehead as he brought a hand to his chest.

     Ravenna stood slowly and walked over the dying King, ignoring his pleas of help and gasps for air, she stooped down and got close to his face as he grasped desperately at her dress searching her eyes. 

     "P-please... _why_.." He strained voice, his eyes letting out a silent plea. 

     "Why..  _You_.." Putting the pieces together his eyes flashed with hurt, anger, and something that Ravenna had never seen in him before.

     Regret.

     Gabriel began to choke on his blood and let out a loud whimper, he squeezed Ravenna's thigh as she watched him die. She brought her hand down and gently stroked his face brushing away stray tears shushing him by placing a finger over his lips.

     "Queen always conquers King." 

     The King closed his eyes and accepted his fate, he let out his last breath and his tight grasp loosened on the Queens' thigh as his hand slid lifelessly to his side. Ravenna closed her eyes let out a deep breath and looked over into the dancing fire. A single lightning bolt came down outside and mourned out a harsh cry, the rain came down harder than ever before, As if it had a sense of the Kings death. Ravenna forced out a sob and positioned herself behind the lifeless King, she held his head in her lap, and then drew in a deep breath and screamed as loud as she could until the guards burst through their chambers.

 

 

                                                                                     ***

 

     "Is it love? truly love?"

     "Yes, it is.  _truly_." Freya moved her knight in an attempt to trap the King while Ravenna lingered in front of the window watching over the sleeping city as her jewels glistened in the moonlight, "Your move."

     "Why should I bother, you always win." 

     "Because you let me win." they both shared a small chuckle at that.

     "Very well." She crossed over so that she stood across from her sister, she studied the situation and let a hum out from her throat. "Queen to rook five, checkmate." 

     Freya reached over grasping the solid black piece and moved it near the rook.

     "Dammit." 

     Ravenna let out a throaty chuckle and pulled out the chair as it scratched across the thin carpet, she sat herself down resting an arm on the table. She studied her younger sister looking at her sharp features and the flecks on blonde hair that jutted out of her bun. After Gabriel's death, Ravenna had taken control of the kingdom and the kingdom thrived as she expanded the domain. Along the conquests, Freya had grown fond of a married peasant called Jaime they stumbled upon, she believed she was in love with him and he believed he was in love with her. Ravenna did not approve of the relationship as It was a bad look on their reputation, for Freya was expected to marry a nobleman.

 

     "What? Is there something on my face?"

 

     Ravenna studied her sisters figure down to her stomach and met her gaze

 

     The Queen pursed her lips "You're carrying his child," she said just under a whisper.  
     

     Freya drew in a sharp breath and looked down at her abdomen with a hand pressed gently over it, she looked back at her sister her face dumbfounded.

 

    Ravenna quirked an eyebrow up and lightly traced her jawline, "You didn't know."

 

    Freya looked away from the cold stare of her sister, no she did not know, she did know that her sister disapproved and would do anything to prevent her from her vision of a perfect life. She also knew that she's wanted a child for some time. To be able to produce such a small thing and raise it to be a better version of yourself is all she ever wanted.

 

    "He  _is_ promised to another, you know." Ravenna let her hand fall onto the table while her fingernails tapped a steady rhythm on the wood.

 

    "He does not love her," she said sternly.

 

    "Their engagement is sealed, cannot be unbroken. He  _will_  deny  _you,_ he will deny your  _daughter._ " The Queen's eyes flicked down to her stomach and back up to her face.

 

     Freya shook her head and spoke in the strongest voice she could, "He won't."

 

     The Queen sighed and leaned over the table, "Your love is blinding you Freya, I am not being cruel I only mean to protect you." Ravenna looked at her sister for any sort of give, since they were little girls all she wanted to do was to protect her little sister from all bad.

 

    Freya got up from her seat abruptly as she held her chin high, "You may be surprised how things turn out," Ravenna sat back in her seat and watched her intrusively. 

 

    The younger sister met the Queen's stormy blue eyes, "You know much Ravenna... But you do not know all."

 

    With that, Freya turned around and left the chambers her footsteps bouncing off the stone walls leaving an unmoved Ravenna in her place. As Ravenna watched her sister leave she realized she struck a nerve mentioning the peasant, now all she had to do was rustle the entire system. 

 

    Ravenna tapped her finger on the arm of the chair humming inquisitively

 

     "Oh, but I am afraid I do baby sister."   

 

 

                                                                                     ***

 

    Freya did not believe her sister but love can blind even the clearest eye, after a couple of months her daughter Mary was born. She couldn't have been happier, she wished that her sister would see eye to eye with her, Ravenna treated her daughter as if she was a disease and never wanted to see her. This angered Freya but she knew she couldn't dwell on it because her sister was very stubborn. 

 

    Freya hummed a hymn as she prepped her daughter for a nap when she heard a knock at the door.

 

    "Enter"

    

    The door creaked open to reveal one of her handmaidens, she dropped to a curtsey upon entering the dimly lit room. 

 

    "A letter for you m'lady." 

 

    The maid held out a worn envelope with a red wax over it, Freya looked at it curiously wondering who it could be from. She accepted the letter from her and dismissed her. She tore off the seal and slowly removed the piece of paper a smile beginning to form her features.

    

 

      _Dearest Freya,_

 

_I am missing you dearly, you and I are of one heart, one soul, I want you more than mere words can say and I would like to marry you. Know that I do not love her, I love you. I will pack up my things and prepare to leave, we can run away from our families with our little girl and start somewhere completely foreign, We can build a life together and be happy together finally. Please meet me in the Royal Garden when the clock strikes twelve o'clock, I will be waiting for you and we will get married in secret. If you will have me I would be willing to make a future with you._

_Forever Yours,_

_Jaime_

Not being able to contain the smile that slides onto her face, Freya folds the letter carefully and places it on the nightstand near her bed.

 

 

                                                                                     ***

    The castle sleeps as Freya stealthy makes her way around her chambers to meet with her love, she will marry the man she loves tonight and will finally be free of her cunning sister. She decides not to be formal and throws on a simple nightgown, putting on her best pair of buckled shoes she glances in the mirror taken aback of how  _good_ she looks.  _Perhaps all women should get married in their nightgowns._ She laughs at herself before quickly running to the nursery to check on her daughter. 

 She remembers how her father always told her stories of when she was a little girl, He would always share how he could never separate her from Ravenna. That she would always make a bustle if she never got to sleep in the same cot as her older sister. Freya smiles dimly at the memories and thinks of her daughter at the possibility of having a sister to care for as Ravenna once had for her. 

 

    She moves down to press her lips delicately on her daughter's forehead being careful not to wake her, 

 

    "When you wake tomorrow, we will have a new life with your father." she gently rubs her hand and makes way for the door.

 

 

                                                                                     ***

     Freya sat on the cobblestone steps in the Royal Garden with her chin resting in her hand, she stared thoughtlessly ahead of her growing more impatient by the second. Jaime was supposed to show up minutes ago yet the only thing that accompanied her was the gentle rustle of the leaves in the autumn air. She found interest in a nearby stick and started fiddling with it snapping it in half ruefully.  _Maybe he's just got caught up in something._ Her mind started wandering to unwanted territory and she started to think the worst.  _Maybe he doesn't want me anymore._

_He loves me. He loves me not. He loves me. He loves m-,_ Sighing loudly Freya, flings the leaf away and lays back glancing up at the sky kicking herself for acting such a fool.  _Patience is a virtue._

 

    Suddenly there's a slight shift in the air, Freya sits up abruptly confusion riding her features. She gets chills as the air seems suffocatingly cold now. She begins to stand searching for any sign of the source of the change, just as she's about to sit back down she sees a single cloud in the night. Now the thing about this particular cloud is that it doesn't look like a cloud at all. It is the color of coal and the thickness of wool. A crease forms between Freya's eyebrows as her eyes walk the path that it is coming from. Her eyes widen with horror as she sees it stemming from one singular window.

 

     _My chambers._

 

_Mary._

 

Then she's running, she doesn't stop, she won't stop until she sees her daughter safely in her arms. All thoughts of marriage and fleeings left her mind she'd been foolish leaving her daughter alone. This was everything Ravenna had warned her about. Her lungs burned as she reached the stairs leading up to her room, her footsteps resonated in the small area and she came upon her room greeted by guards and her sister. 

 

    Freya tries to break past the guards but they won't budge.

 

 "Move,  _now."_ Freya commands.

 

    The two guards ignore her completely looking straight ahead as if she had said nothing.

 

    "I can have both of you executed within the next hour, I said move. You  _will_ obey me." 

 

    "Let her pass."

 

    Ravenna stands in the doorway as the guards part allowing the youngest sister to enter, she continues to move forward only to be stopped by her sister. 

 

    "Freya, wait." The Queen looked at her sister warily as Freya struggles against her grip.

 

    "Let me  _go_  Ravenna, I need to see my daughter." 

 

    "Freya..." Something in her sister's eyes tells her to stop, she sees warning, she sees fear, and sorrow.

 

    "Freya" she snaps her head around at the sound of her name and sees a man accompanied by three guards, two hold him firmly while the other holds something wrapped in a blanket. 

 

    "Freya I'm really sorry I don't I-I.."

 

    "Show her," Ravenna says pointedly to the guard holding the strange object

 

    The guard slowly unwraps the blanket and what Freya sees takes her whole heart and shreds it to pieces, in his arms he holds the one thing that gave her real happiness, that made her whole, that made her love. Her daughter, her baby, her world, is gone. Freya stares blankly at her unrecognizable daughter she blocks out everything, she hears the faint mumbling of the man, apologizing. 

 

    " _why_ are you apologizing to  _me_." her voice is weak but she makes it out to be strong

 

    She doesn't recognize the man as he is covered in soot and dust but she'd guess he's a peasant from his clothing. He gapes at her for a second before speaking

 

    "I know the plan was to go to the Gardens but I don't how did I-"

 

    " _Jaime_?" Freya squints her eyes at him and finally can see through the soot, the sharp lines of his jaw, and the way his eyes shine gently in the light. She looks from her daughter to him and back and places the pieces together.

 

    " _You_  killed my daughter?" Freya felt the rage rise up inside her, her body suddenly became extremely cold she balled her fists up tight digging her nails into her skin. The room was warm but as Freya's breathing became more ragged little puffs of her breath were visible. she forcefully closed her eyes and her sister watched her warily taking a careful step back.

 

    "Freya I-"

 

    He was abruptly cut off by Freya's scream her skin turned pale, and her eyes an icy blue. Ice crystals stemmed from her feet all the way to where Jaime had stood now frozen in a block of ice his mouth still open. He tips over and breaks into little pieces on the wooden floor as ice skids everywhere. Freya dropped to her knees and began to cry uncontrollably, her sister edges up from behind her and holds her close.

    Freya misses the look her sister shares with the guard, she misses the way that Ravennas eyes sparkle with mischief, she misses the protruding form of a wax seal stamp hidden in her sisters dress

    "Oh, Freya."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think!!!!!!!!


End file.
